


When the Cold Strikes

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Dedesuka, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escargon is having a sick day. Determined to be relieved from his daily duties, little does he know that his employer is ready to get him to work if need be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cold Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!  
> It's straightouttapopstar here. I'm a big Kirby fan, and Dedesuka is my otp :333  
> Please enjoy this fic!! I'm trying my best, and I promise I will write often if you all like my work.  
> Dedesuka needs some love, it's one of the most unappreciated ships around ;^;
> 
> Enjoy :DD

We all have bad days, right? Those days which escape as fast as they entered, but not without messing with you first. Sometimes it's not as awful - you stay in your room, probably overdosing on paracetamol and sleeping until you wake up the next day, feeling like a newborn.

But have you ever tried suriviving a bad day whilst a metaphorical spoiled child was depending on you at all times? If yes, you know what it's like to be me.  
I was lying down, curled into a ball and soaking up every ounce of warmth that the mattress held. Everything was cold. My hands were cold, my feet were cold, my heart felt colder and colder by the minute. Despite the fact that I was burrowed under the thickest blanket I had, I was still shivering. I couldn't sleep. It was ridiculously freezing. I started swearing quietly through chattering teeth, putting my hands under the pillow I was lying on. If only I had someone to bring me tea and a thermometer...

Powerful stomps rung through the halls. The walls of my room were very thin, and I could hear the person mumbling under their breath in fury. But with their tone of voice, it was less of whispering and more like shouting. Both the booming steps and deep voice were getting closer.

"Ugh, he's useless."

Oh no no no.

"Where is 'e when I need 'im?"

Dammit.

"Why doesn't he answer my calls?!"

King Dedede.

I made a half-assed attempt of getting out of bed while feeling like a train had ran me over. I tried to put my legs out to stand up but I had no energy so I fell out of bed instead. Whilst lying down on the cheap carpet, I heard the doors slam against my cyan walls. I winced, and thought that it was a miracle they didn't break from that impact.

Three steps forward.

"Escargon!"

I made an effort of standing up, which took me a while but I finally got a good look at the person who wanted me dead.

For the love of NOVA, he was really livid! The redness of his angered face almost matched the scarlet of his robes, which I found strangely funny. His arms were loose at his sides, hands curled into huge fists. If I wasn't half-sane because of my temperature, I would have definitely cowered back from such a menacing view. Well, I'd have a reason to - the King was almost twice as tall as I was, ensuring that I would always be obedient out of fear. His eyes were giving me the most deadly glare, one that he always gifted Kirby with. If I only I had known he was being very serious.

"You!" - he pointed at me the second I appeared from behind the disheveled bed.

"Me?"

He didn't falter at all.

"Yes, you! Sort yourself out, you look like you'd come from a barn!"

I looked at my sleeves, which were indeed undone, as was my whole outfit. Whoa, I really did look like I had just slept in a bale of hay. After trying to rearrange my outfit the best I could without a mirror, I saw him fold his hands over his chest. His eyes were still following me around like a sniper's aim.

"Now, where were you when I called for your service?!"

I took a deep breath.

"Your Majesty, I am feeling very unwell today, I request a day off."

He didn't even consider my proposition for a moment before shouting at me once again.

"No! You are here to do everything for me, when I want to! There are no days off as long as I am alive!"

My good mood dissipated away and his shouting induced an another headache. I laid a hand upon my forehead in comfort, but no glint of concern appeared in his eyes.

He was a terrible king.

"But-But you can't do THAT! I am human, and sometimes I need a day off! I'm sorry, but right now I have a fever--"

He waved a pointing finger at me in disappointment.

"Excuses, excuses, dear Escargon."

I felt the heat in my head rise to unbelievable amounts, I was about to explode. I don't think I could even inhale properly by then, taking in short breaths and blinking repeatedly to calm down. My vision was become hazy, white dots appearing anywhere I looked.

"You can't just lie down in bed all day! Your contract says that you have to serve me whenever I-- Escargon?"

The weakness from earlier returned once again. My head was boiling, and my legs couldn't support me anymore. I closed my eyes in defeat, unavoidably allowing the illness to take over.

I collapsed.

The next thing I heard were thundering steps making a round around the bed, making me shake along with the hammering ground. A hand snaked under my knees and another under my back, but I couldn't muster the energy to care anymore. The hands lifted me up with little effort, and I dizzily felt my legs dangling in the air. The person walked to the left, then right, and then right again, and suddenly stopped. My head was pounding so hard, I closed my eyes harder in order to contain the pain. They took a deep breath.

A whisper.

"I'm sincerely sorry, my dear Escargon."

I didn't have the chance to understand what they said before slowly descending and being laid onto the soft mattress. I recognized it as my own, and instantly felt better. A warm wave of blanket swept me into a state of half-sleep, and I felt the person's hands withdrawing away from me.

They didn't know what to do. Feeling the heat radiating off of them, I figured out that they were trying to say something.

"I know you're asleep, Escargon, I... I'm sorry for being an asshole."

If it wasn't one of my worst moments in life, I would have jumped from the covers and called him an idiot for giving in or at least briefly smiled. The dulling prickles in my head were lulling me into sleep.

"I, I should have respected you, and I shouldn't've done what I did."

A hesitant kiss was placed on my cheek. It was filled with worry, uncertainty, and regret.

My head was filled with so many questions, but the sharp pain kept them out for the time being.

The last thing I heard was an air kiss being sent my way before the King had closed the doors, leaving me to enjoy peace again.


End file.
